Dr.Blowhole
Dr.Francis Blowhole is the main antagonist of The Penguins of Madagascar. Story Dr.Blowhole was first mentioned in the episode "Eclipsed", when Skipper sees the sun blocked out and says "My mad dolphin nemesis, Dr.Blowhole! He's blown out the sun!" Dr. Blowhole first appeared in "Dr.Blowhole's Revenge", though it is clear that the penguins have known him for a long time. In "Roomies", Dr.Blowhole sent a walrus named Rhonda to the Central Park Zoo to steal Kowalski's plasma cutter, but the villain himself is never seen. Dr.Blowhole makes his first full appearance in the 23 minute special, "Dr.Blowhole's Revenge", wherein he serves as the titular main antagonist, though it is clear that the penguins have known him for a long time. It begins in a flashback where he trapped the penguins in his lair and shot lasers at them, until Rico threw a cork in his blowhole and sent the evil dolphin falling backwards into the water with his segway. However, Blowhole quickly emerged from the water in a dome, and swore that Skipper has not seen the last of him and he will have revenge before he initiated the self-destruct sequence and made his escape In the past, Dr.Blowhole went under the name "Flippy" and performed tricks for entertainment for humans in a marine park on Coney Island. His signature trick was jumping through "The Ring of Fire", a fiery hoop. At one point, Flippy was humiliated in "The Ring of Fire" (it is implied that this is what caused the robotic replacement on his right eye). This turned Flippy evil and he later escaped the park and renamed himself "Dr.Blowhole". Dr. Blowhole was then driven with a desire to conquer the world to get revenge on the humans. As revenge on the humans, Dr.Blowhole sets about to create his own "Ring of Fire", which are a series of towers designed to melt the polar ice caps to flood the Earth. This was destroyed by King Julien, who was acting as a double agent. Dr.Blowhole returns sometime later to apprehend Skipper and wipe his memory with his Mind Jacker. Leaving Skipper on a deserted island, Blowhole uses his memories to locate the HQ. A series of mishaps, and unexplained singing due to a hypnosis from a rogue MP3 player, allows Blowhole to nearly take control of New York City. However, he is once again foiled by the Penguins. His own memory is wiped away by Skipper, and he is forced to resume his former role as "Flippy". It is revealed in "The Penguin Who Loved Me" that Doris the dolphin (Kowalski's love interest) is his sister and his real name is Francis (Which Red One, one of his lobster minions, laughed off). He only created the name Dr.Blowhole since it earned him more respect. His new residence was a place called Seaville in which Doris wanted to liberate him from. Blowhole had been in Seaville ever since the events of "The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole" and happily performing shows for the visitors, believing that he actually is "Flippy" since he is still under the influence of the Mind Jacker in said episode above. After his mind is restored, and his base is destroyed, he was still swimming in ocean with Parker above him, threatening him if he don't give his paychecks. Based on what Skipper said, Blowhole is possibly scheming to make his new base and return as "Arch-enemies always return. However it's currently unknown what is happened to him as the series is finished and the series is not go fast for show Dr.Blowhole again. Crossover Appearances Cartoon Network vs Nickelodeon He is a playable character and one of the main antagonists along with Plankton, The Litch and Peridot, all of them working as an alliance with the true main antagonist. Dr. Rarity. Cartoon Network vs Nickelodeon 2: Cartoons United Blowhole and Mojo Jojo (PPGZ) are confirmed to be two of the main antagonists of the game. Gallery File:Dr. Blowhole.png File:Drblowhole-character-web-desktop.png Trivia *Rhonda the Walrus was said to be a minion of Dr.Blowhole in Roomies, but this was never brought up again. *It is revealed in The Penguin Who Loved Me that Doris is his sister and that his name real is Francis, but it wasn't until this episode that Doris found out about him being Dr.Blowhole. *When on land (i.e. most of the time), Dr.Blowhole rides on a motorized scooter since he can't walk. *It is mentioned by Skipper that he wants to blow out the sun, but this may be if he doesn't rule the world. *He likes to show off his new, state-of-the-art technology, which especially makes Kowalski jealous. *It is revealed The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole: that he has incredible singing and acting skills. *He says "peng-goo-ins" instead of penguins. Kowalski says that he just does it to annoy them. Kowalski once called him a dolph-uh-in in return. *Dr.Blowhole has 4 bases. One in a desert, one under the amusement park (he performed in (Coney Island), one giant submarine-type base and one inside a volcano. However, his volcano base is the same as his base at Coney Island *He was forced to jump hoops of fire when he lived in the Aqua-Theater. *He made a giant mutant lobster named Chrome Claw. *He didn't have an army of lobsters until Dr.Blowhole's Revenge. *His skin is "surprisingly pleasant to the touch" because he claims to "always make time to moisturize." *He prefers to have a ridiculously deep computer voice say the names of his inventions rather than say it himself. (He did, however, sing Diabologizer). *He is an environmental terrorist. *He appeared in the new Penguins of Madagascar game Dr.Blowhole Returns-Again. *His speech sometimes runs into a dolphin-ish echoing sound. He also laughs with the same mannerism. *Dr.Blowhole, according to Private, has "a surprisingly lovely voice...for villainous scum". *His robotic right eye is able to fire a deadly laser beam, however he only uses it once in The Return of the Revenge of Dr.Blowhole, to attack the penguins when they attempt to ambush him from above. It is also able to remotely call his scooter when he needs it. *He operates in themes befitting to a dolphin manner, his under water command submarine is a giant beach ball, his rolling attack pod fires beach balls, he likes being hand-fed fish. Skipper even says so in Operation: Big Blue Marble. *He, along with the Vesuvius Twins, The Red Squirrel, Space Squid, and Nana, is the only enemy that is an antagonist in every episode he appears in (this means these characters also appear in more than 1 episode). *Many believe he may appear again, because at the end of The Return of the Revenge of Dr.Blowhole, Dr.Blowhole, with amnesia from the Mind Jacker, was last seen about to go through the Ring of Fire, which made him evil in the first place. In Operation: Big Blue Marble, when Skipper keeps saying he thinks the climate changes were Dr.Blowholes' fault, Kowalski mentioned that he's still at Coney Island, and thinks his name is Flippy. He may have escaped, and Kowalski doesn't know yet, or he may have got through the Ring of Fire without getting hurt, and Kowalski is right. *Although Dr.Blowhole is able to call his segway using his cybernetic eye, he still prefers to use buttons instead of using his eye to send wireless commands. Category:Dreamworks Category:Nickelodeon Category:The Penguins of Madagascar Category:Madagascar Category:Characters Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Villain Category:Villains Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Animals